Observations
by Nezumi-chu
Summary: Years have passed since Yin, Yang and Yo defeated Eradicus. What they don't know is that someone has been lurking around all this time, watching. And that someone may just cause a bit of change in the dojo.
1. Prologue

_So hello. It's been a while. A short explanation of things will follow, if you don't care you can just skip right ahead to the beginning of the story. _  
><em>Okay so it's been, what, four years since I last wrote something for this fandom? Either way, a little while ago I showed a close friend the first fandom I was in which was YYY (if you consider actual fanhood to be fics, art and all that jazz). And somehow that led to me watching a few episodes again and checking back on this account. After years of abandonment of this account (yeah there were those two other fandoms, but I ignored the fics for those, too - woops) I saw that … well there were some people who were genuinely interested in my work. Of course this fandom grew thinner but where I had expected it to have dissolved completely there are still a few people there. Bit of a wow – effect really. So I figured I'm really liking this show again and since I didn't stop practicing my writing skills I might as well write another fic. If nothing else for old time's sake (also first otp's sake) and the few of you that are still there. If you go and read what I wrote when I was 11 (when I first joined, I think) you will notice the terrible English. But that is a thing of the past as I am now more fluent and don't need to look up every 3<em>_rd__ word. Okay so, without further ado, have fun with the fic, I hope it's good. And I still think reviews are appealing, just so you know ;)_

* * *

><p><strong><span>Prologue: Years of Change<span>**

Stalking is the act of following a person around and observing them. Most of the time the victim is not aware of their stalker for a while. In Yuck's case, his victim has not noticed him in a long, long time. Years, really. He had never meant to develop a stalking behavior towards anyone. It was not that he really cared about morality or other people, it was simply that it had been an unintended act of creepiness.

He was sitting on one of the tall trees surrounding the WooFoo dojo. He was careful and focused and kept himself invisible. As he sat there on his lonely branch, he focused on a girl in her late teens and her brother fighting in the back yard. They yelled out their attacks as they had always done and charged at each other with might and magic.

Yuck was observing closely as Yin was trying to get the hang of a more or less new power to dodge Yang's attacks. Every once in a while he snickered when one of the twins was hit especially hard or in an especially amusing way. But he rolled his eyes just as often. It had become a thing, a habit for the green rabbit to just be there and watch. Sometimes more interested and sometimes less.

Yin was hit with one of Yang's blows and she fell onto the floor from her levitating position and muttered something under her breath and Yang snickered. "Well, I'm done!" Yang exclaimed, content with his own performance. He turned to walk into the building again. "You coming?"

"Nah I think I'm going to practice some more." Yin brushed some dust off her pants with her palms before beginning to levitate again. As Yang and Yin grew up their wardrobe changed at least somewhat. It now included pants. The blue rabbit simply shrugged and left to go inside. He had not exactly matured but at some point calling his sister a 'nerd' or something similar had probably gotten old.

Yuck only glanced at Yang as he left for a brief moment before turning his attention back to Yin and her training. He always watched her, not Yang. Yuck had never picked her out in particular. though. At first it had not been about her or watching her or anything like it. In the beginning the green rabbit had spied on Yin and Yang to stay informed about their training process and to maybe find a good moment or opportunity to strike again and, of course, succeed. But for some reason that moment never arrived. The last time he had ever really interacted with the twins was when he had switched their auras before getting his butt handed to him in the battle that followed. He had watched and observed a few times before – when he had actually been capable- but it had been different then. If Yuck really thought about it, he guessed that his own interest in the twins grew after he had tried so badly to become good. His precise motives were not clear to him. Probably something along the lines of revenge and taking over the city or more. But that never happened.

Ever since the incident with Yin and Yang's personality swap he had never really felt like attacking again or he found himself too busy or the twins too well prepared. There had been a few times when Yuck had considered taking his chances and going for it, but he had never gone through with it. Instead he simply observed.

And so it had become a habit. Watching the twins, taking an interest in their activities, being disgusted and amused and angry over things they did. And they never really noticed him. Sure, every once in a while one of them complained about feeling watched but Yuck only took that as a sign to hide himself with more effort.

The reason why he had limited his observations to Yin only was that -simply put- he found her to be more interesting. As all three rabbits grew and matured, Yin was likely to have changed the most. While Yang was still playing video games, enjoying violence and unhealthy food and made stupid and inappropriate comments, Yin got over her 'girly girl' lifestyle. She had also gone through different phases to become the rabbit she was. A rebellious phase, a manga and anime phase and more. She went through them and the green rabbit was there with her. Without her knowing about that, of course. Additionally Yang ended up spending a lot of time with that girlfriend of his, which was boring to Yuck. Whatever they talked about -Yuck didn't even want to think about what they actually did- it was good for blackmail at best, but nothing to waste his time on. Sure their relationship problems, fights and general disagreeing behavior that happened ever so often had their own value of entertainment, but it was not the green rabbit's cup of tea. So he focused on the girl.

The old panda came out of the front door of the dojo. He observed the girl for a brief moment before stepping closer and calling out to her. "Still practicing?" He asked.

"Yeah." She stopped for a moment. "Why? Is there something wrong with that?"

Yuck could still recall the awkwardness of Yin and Yang calling Yo 'dad' and words like it for the first weeks after they discovered the true nature of their relationship. It had been hilarious watching the twins struggle to spit out such simple words and then talk to each other about how weirded out and yet happy they were with the new circumstances.

"Not at all." The panda grinned. "If it keeps you busy. I simply thought you would want to -I dunno- hang out with your friends?"

Yin sighed. "'Friends' would mean Lena and 'Lena' would mean Yang, too. Or actually 'Lena' would mean neither of them since they go on dates and then into his room. Something like that."

They also got separate rooms at some point. The green rabbit did not recall the exact time when they begged Yo for individual bedrooms but he knew that this resulted in his interest shifting more and more towards Yin as he had to choose whom to watch unless they trained together, which was still a major part of both of their lives. Things had changed around the dojo. People had changed. They had grown.

Yuck himself matured too. He had worried about whether he would, at first, considering his not quite usual way of coming into existence. Fortunately he did not remain eleven forever. He grew as they did and practiced his WooFoo on his own. He probably got a little less aggressive, seeing as he lacked enough aggression or interest to attack the 'Woo Fools' even when he could catch them off guard. At times he felt a bit lonely although he wanted to brush it off as boredom and forget about it. Sometimes Yuck wondered whether his chosen isolation could in any way make him more vulnerable to emotions. But then he laughed that stupid thought off. Him and profound emotions? Nah. That was like something Yin would have assumed back when she was a child. She was not an adult, yet, but certainly closer to it than when she was eleven.

"Mhm." Yo nodded and looked aside as if unsure how to comment on that statement. How would one comment on that statement? Yin practically said that she had no other real friends and the one she had was busy dating her brother. Yuck recalled there being that chicken boyfriend, but that relationship had been doomed to fail since the beginning, since it was more infatuation than an actual desire for a relationship. On Yin's part at least. There had also been the WooFoo army, but as time passes friends lose touch and move on to other things and so Yin and Yang's friendships fell victim to that, too.

"Well, if you need me I'll be in town getting some batteries for the remote." He was about to head out when he turned around again. "Do you want to come along?"

"Nah, I'm good." Yin shrugged and got back to training.

"Fine by me." The panda smiled and left.

It wasn't long after then that Yin went into the dojo herself. Yuck had to maneuver around the building to find out where she was and what she was doing. He found her in the living room next to her brother, watching television. It was hard to pick up on their conversation from far away so Yuck got closer to the dojo to eavesdrop. They didn't exactly have quiet voices so hearing them from outside the window did not pose as a problem.

"So..." Yin started, obviously trying to spark some kind of conversation. Yuck had noticed that the twins had developed more independent and separate lives. It had been bound to happen, the green rabbit supposed, but it was still the reason for many awkward conversation starters. "How was your brunch date with Lena?"

Yang shrugged. "Who came up with that anyway? Brunch? It's like a terrible pun."

"Like something you would come up with?" Yin commented and smirked.

That didn't mean that they didn't like each other anymore or had become strangers to each other or anything like that. It simply meant that they spent less time of the day together and sometimes had to ask each other what they've been up to. It was still a normal brother-sister relationship with the exception of fighting evil together.

"Ha-ha-ha. Hear that? That is me not thinking you're funny." Yang replied. "Well, it was actually okay. We ran into Carl."

"Carl? At brunch?" Yin sat up. She had been lying on her stomach before.

"Why does that surprise you?" Yang asked. "Anyway, I kicked him out of the brunch-food-place-thing."

"Was he up to no good in there?"

"Who cares." Yang shrugged again.

Carl the evil cockroach wizard. In all these years he had not given up on evil and fighting the twins. Other villains disappeared. Like Yuck himself. Every once in a while he wondered whether Yin thought about him. Not in any specific way. Maybe a thought seasoned with hatred or something like it, he did not care. He thought that maybe she would wonder where he ran off to. Or she would simply remember old fights and enemies and he would pop into her head alongside many other villains. Did she hate him more than most of the others? Less? Or did she simply cease to care as soon as he vanished from her life?

"I don't if you don't, I suppose." Yin sounded hesitant. "But giving people unnecessary beatings has proven to be a bad idea in the past. Let's not make the same mistakes again." She looked at her brother intently, pressing him to understand and agree with her.

"Aw, come on, Yin. It's Carl."

"Who is far more powerful than he seems." She remarked.

"If he hasn't managed to defeat us until now there's no way he will still do it in the future." Yang changed the channel on the television.

Yin made an annoyed grunt. She used levitation to take the remote from him and into her own hand. "Don't take this lightly, bro. Underestimating your enemy can lead to big trouble."

"Is that from the scrolls?" The blue rabbit didn't seem interested.

"No. But it's still true." Yin sounded less annoyed. At some point she had started studying the old WooFoo wisdom and scrolls. As soon as Yo permitted it.

"Unnecessary beatings have bad consequences, huh." Yuck muttered to himself as he lurked outside the dojo, still listening. He somehow felt like that WooFoo wisdom was learned by example, him being the example. He didn't like to think about that time. When he tried so hard, maybe too hard, to be a goody-two-shoes and the twins didn't give him a chance. Remembering and pondering it gave him some weird feeling that he could not quite figure out.

Yang grabbed the remote from his sister's hand before she could do anything with it. "Don't worry your pretty pink head about it, Sis. This is why we learned WooFoo. To fight bad guys and otherwise hand out severe butt kickings."

Yuck growled a little. Yang should pay attention and learn his lesson. After what they did to him. All those years ago. Crushing his spirit and hopes, any good will inside of him. Yin, at least, had learned from it. For a very brief moment the green rabbit wondered whether she would trust him if he was to appear as a good person again. After all this time. Her twin surely wouldn't.

"Whatever." Yin sighed and got up from the floor. "If you need me, I'll be in my room. Reading."

Yang made a disgusted noise. "Yeah, sure."

She walked upstairs and into her room. Yuck, still outside, levitated to be close to her window. Her room was no longer dominated by the color pink or the inner desire to be feminine. It was more casual. At least that was what Yuck could tell from the three walls he could see from the window. The girl approached said window and opened it. Yuck quickly became invisible again. There was no telling how she would react if she suddenly found him outside her window. Probably with magic. Painful magic. And then they would battle and Yang would hear it and join her and one way or another they would defeat the green rabbit. His cover would be blown, they would be on their guard and the same game as years before would start again.

Yin went to her bed and took a book from the nightstand beside it. She lay on her back and read. Yuck couldn't tell the title from this far away but he was almost certain that it was nothing that would interest him.

The boy stayed for a few minutes before leaving. When she started reading she wouldn't stop for a while and by the time she did she would be tired enough to go to bed. Nothing interesting to see there anymore. He had watched her read and sleep before. And though observing it was somehow... appealing in a strange way, Yuck figured that eventually it was a waste of time. Besides, there was still a difference between simply watching someone and watching someone sleep. The latter was just odd. Maybe even disturbing. He left and went to a place he called home.

He'd return tomorrow.


	2. A Normal Day

The following morning Yuck woke up in his home. 'Home' was a very generous word to call it. It was more like a part of a warehouse that had been scheduled for demolition for years without anyone ever actually getting to it. Before this, the rabbit had tried different ways of living with a roof over his head. First he had stolen money and paid to live in a small motel room. But being surrounded by that many unfamiliar people had made him uncomfortable after some time. Then he had tried kicking people out of their own houses to claim them as his own but those citizens were less obedient than he had hoped. So as a last resort he had found that abandoned building.

The rabbit got up and put on a black hoodie and his jeans, as well as a pair of worn out shoes. He left the warehouse and headed toward the dojo. It was a few streets away. He tried to use the main streets and shops around the city as little as possible to avoid any unnecessary attention. But hunger forced him to go to a bakery and pick up some breakfast. He paid for it with stolen money. Pick pocketing was less noticeable than raiding a bakery or any other store and less likely to cause a scene. So, as much as he despised it, Yuck actually paid people to do his bidding, which – in this case- was giving him food.

Without any further distractions the boy went to his destination. As he was about to levitate to peek over the wall he was mortified when he heard a familiar voice. The voice of Yin.

"What the hell are you doing here?" She said. Yuck's head whipped around, searching for the source of the voice. Where was she? How did she notice him without him noticing her first?

"What do you mean?" Another voice, Yang's voice, responded before Yuck could do anything foolish. It was then that the green rabbit realized that the voices were coming from directly behind the wall. He had to be tired, not noticing this instantly.

"It's not even eight in the morning. Why aren't you asleep?" Yin's voice was filled with confusion.

As they talked the boy outside of the wall quickly used invisibility. He levitated to sit on the wall, careful, as usual, to be quiet about it. He observed. Yin was watering some plants and her brother was standing beside her, apparently having come outside only moments before.

"Can't a man be outside in the cold morning air?" Yang struck a confident pose.

"I guess a man can, though I don't see what that has to do with you being here." Yin flashed her brother a grin as she chuckled before turning her attention back to the flora.

Yang glared at her. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"Nothing." She said, cheerfully. Yuck fought back snickering that might give away his presence.

"Yeah, right." The blue rabbit seemed upset for only another moment before letting it go. "If you gotta know, I couldn't sleep anymore."

"That's unusual." The girl commented, but didn't take her gaze off the plants she was caring for. "Any idea why?"

Yang shrugged. "Not really."

"Maybe you are finally becoming a morning person." She smirked.

The male twin made a disgusted noise. "I hope not. Either way, since I'm up, you gonna make some breakfast?"

Yin moved on to a different plant. "Why don't you make it yourself?"

Both of the twins paused before starting to laugh loudly at the idea of Yang making breakfast. And before Yuck knew it Yin's own hunger made her oblige and go inside with her twin with the intention of preparing food. The green rabbit sighed a little. It was just so much easier when they spent time outside.

It was easiest when they were training near the dojo. There were many spots that qualified for observing the siblings without being noticed. When Yin went into the town it was a little more difficult. There were various hazards of being noticed with other people around and due to Yuck's short temper, he often had to demonstrate a lot of willpower in order to refrain from beating up that one stupid person who made a stupid remark, got in his way or was behaving against the green rabbit's liking in other ways. There was always at least one person like that around. Sometimes more.

But when the girl went into the dojo, Yuck had to get close to the building and pay close attention to what was being done and said inside, as well as what happened around him, so no one would sneak up behind him or generally catch him. He couldn't hold the invisibility forever, especially not with levitation and sometimes other powers combined. At some point the boy had noticed a pattern in Yin's behavior and location around the dojo. He had found himself capable of reading her and her intentions. Another point that would give him a significant advantage if he was ever to fight the rabbits again. He had always had a way of getting under the pink girl's fur, but at that time it had to be stronger than ever before.

Yuck levitated onto the ground. He walked over to the kitchen window and listened. There was the sound of something cooking on the stove and a pleasing scent came from the window.

"Do you have any plans for today?" Yin asked as she put some more bacon into a pan. Her back was turned to her brother, who was sitting at the kitchen table with a handheld video game.

"Nah." Yang replied as his thumb hammered the 'A' button. "Why?"

The girl put some toast into the toaster. "I figured we could go see a movie. Have some brother-sister time."

"Brother-sister time? We train everyday together. Do we need brother-sister time other than that?" He muttered a curseword as he lost a life in his game.

"Training isn't quality time, Yang. We haven't done anything fun in forever." Yin sighed.

Yang appeared to be trying to find some excuse or some explanation as to why Yin was wrong, but it seemed like he could not think of anything. "Fine." He rolled his eyes. He probably wasn't half as annoyed as he pretended to be. If there was one thing that Yuck had learned about Yang it was that he really appreciated his sister and spending quality time with her. But he was afraid of showing weakness to anyone. Not because it meant that he wasn't masculine or strong; those worries were in the past. It was more because he didn't want to let his guard down by becoming emotional. Or something similar.

"Oh and could you maybe not bring Lena along this time? Last time was... not that great for me." Yin requested. It was a bit quiet and she sounded concerned as if asking this might make her brother mad. Yes, Yang cared but he was still an idiot. An idiot who had assumed that bringing his girlfriend to brother-sister time was a splendid idea.

Yang turned off his game and looked at his sister. "Right. Fine."

"Thank you. Now go wake up dad. Breakfast is almost ready." The girl said sweetly, as if trying to convince her brother to go wake up the panda.

"What? Why me?" Yang sounded annoyed.

"Because I made the food and thus you technically owe me." There was a grin in Yin's voice.

"Fine, but you will do this next time."

"Only if you make breakfast next time!" The sister began to rescue the food from the heat of the pan and spread it onto plates.

Outside, Yuck sat down by the wall and leaned against it, just underneath the window. If they were going to go out to catch a movie, he hoped that they would pick something enjoyable. But then again, his tastes were bound to be similar to theirs. When Yin had gone with her former boyfriend or a friend, before things became less social for her, the green rabbit sometimes found himself repulsed by the chosen motion picture. Some chick flick with sappy romance thick enough to cut with a butter knife. Ew. He didn't need a movie with a lot of horror or only action, but he had boundaries. Thank WooFoo, the girl outgrew her pink and girly phase and moved on to different things. In some regards, at least.

It wasn't long until the boy heard Yang's voice in the kitchen again. Yo's also joined the conversation.

"Good morning." The panda said, sounding on one hand grumpy because his son had surely not woken him up gently, but also in a good mood because Yin had prepared breakfast. "Bacon and eggs?" The old man asked.

"And toast." Yin added. Yuck could hear the sound of the table being set and the family sitting down. This was followed by the noise of silverware against plates, cups being picked up and put down and more. A normal, early family breakfast.

"What's on the agenda for today?" The panda questioned, his mouth half full.

"Yin wants some brother-sister time." Yang replied, with a decent amount of food in his mouth as well. "At the movie theater."

"Swallow before talking, geez." Yin remarked before taking another bite.

"Don't forget your training." Yo remarked.

"Dad, we don't have to train every day anymore. Since Ferocitus' defeat no new Nightmaster has risen. The only people we still have to beat are every day bad guys. Like Carl! Can't you cut us some slack?" Yin sounded a little annoyed at her father's training schedule, but still polite.

"Cut you some slack? Don't need to train? That's preposterous!" The old man snapped his fingers and a scroll appeared in his hand. "As the ancient WooFoo scrolls say: A true WooFoo knight must always be prepared for battle with both body and mind."

"Aren't we a little bit too old for the ancient WooFoo scrolls?" Yang asked while chewing.

"You're never too old unless you're older than they are!" The panda's voice rose, not quite angry but just to make a point. "So finish breakfast and go train."

"And what if we don't?" The blue rabbit wondered.

"Then you can prepare your body and mind to clean the outhouse." The twins both made a disgusted noise.

The conversation between the three went on to other things. Chit-chat, mostly. Yang made a few inappropriate comments which Yin complained about for a brief moment, trying not to cackle when those comments were silly jokes. Yuck, sitting outside, listening, had begun drawing patterns into the dirt with his index finger. No particular patterns, just a few doodles. As he paid close attention to the conversation that went on inside the kitchen he felt somehow... unfulfilled. Maybe envious. After years of loneliness, talking to someone would be nice. A conversation, maybe a small friendly battle... The rabbit had never expected to want something like that. He worked alone, made plans alone, fought against others alone. It had been like that since the day of his creation. But after so much time alone, he was jealous of what the twins had. 'Family' is a very strong word. Maybe a little too much. But a friendly acquaintance or a partner would be to the boy's liking. And yet far far out of his reach.

The rabbit was torn out of his train of thought when he heard the front door open and saw his pink and blue creators walk into the yard, both of them seeming rather unenthusiastic. He had not even noticed them leaving the kitchen or ceasing to talk within it. Yuck thought that it would be better to watch from the wall as he was way too close to the action this way and the chance of someone stumbling into him or an attack hitting him accidentally would be way too big. But as he got up the bushes around him rustled and Yin and Yang's gazes turned to the observer in less than a second. Luckily for the green rabbit, he was still invisible. So the other two shrugged it off and began their practice fights.

It was too dangerous for Yuck to make his way over to the wall starting then. He could get into either of their ways at any moment or have one of the siblings flung at him in the heat of their battle. He had to sit tight and wait. He liked the idea of watching from up close, but he couldn't shake the feeling that this was wrong and that if he was going to stay the way he had to, something really terrible would happen. As he tried to brush this strange feeling off, the rabbits in front of him began to fight.

"Ready Sis?" The male one yelled and took out two short swords, he had started fighting with them a little while ago. He didn't wait for an answer, seeing his twin's hands glow with blue magic was enough to make him charge at her. Side-stepping quickly, Yang dodged his sister's exploding Foo-Orbs.

Yin bit her bottom lip in frustration as her brother dodged everything. The green observer had noticed that being a habit of hers. She sped up her movements, sending more exploding orbs. They began ticking as soon as they came into existence until they exploded.

Their father and master came outside to observe them. He stood dangerously close to Yuck, who instinctively held his breath until realizing his actions and deeming them pointless.

Yang hit his sister with one of his swords until she kicked him away.

"Use the timer, Yin." Master Yo said loudly enough to be heard by his student and daughter over the sound of fighting. "Adjust it to match your opponent's location."

"I'm trying." The girl yelled.

Yuck could see that she was trying hard. And if he counted the seconds of the timer he could see that she managed to change the time by a few milliseconds, which was already something but not enough. He realized her problem though. Instead of thinking of the new power as enhanced Foo-Orbs, so an improved old power, she thought of them as something entirely new and unfamiliar. It made controlling the orbs and timing much more difficult because it meant not only putting a timer on something old but creating a whole new thing. The boy glanced up at the old man who was standing beside him observing his students. Did he know what Yin's problem was? Most likely not or he would be pointing it out to her. Yuck went back to looking at the girl who was still struggling with the attack. It was frustrating to watch her fail like this while knowing very well that she could do it right.

Yang pummeled her with his swords again and again, not too harshly, of course, since he didn't want to hurt her. "What's the matter, sis? Can't handle your power?" He mocked.

"Oh, shut up." She barked back at him. "Yin-cinerate!" She sent a hot burning ray at her brother who barely dodged it in time and lost one sword to it. The close-call dodge caused him to fall onto the floor.

"Hey, no fair. We said you'd practice the Foo-splosion-orbs!" Yang complained as he got up from the floor, dusting himself off in the process.

"Yeah. Well. You shouldn't have mocked me." She crossed her arms in front of her chest in a huff.

The brother leaned onto his sword. "It was just a little mockery, stop being so touchy."

"Only if you are going to stop being so insensitive. I'm trying, you know." She tuned her back to her brother.

"Oh, come on. You're not really mad, are you?" He approached her.

She didn't look at him for another moment. Then she sighed and relaxed. "Of course not." It was obvious that she was. At least a little.

"Great! Let's keep going!" Obvious to anyone but the blue rabbit. Even Master Yo let out a disgruntled sigh, but he tried to stay out of the quarrel as much as possible.

"Fine." Yin said as she powered up her magic again and Yang retrieved another sword so he was holding two again. The battle continued, but it did not cease being one-sided. The girl's concentration must have been destroyed further by the mockery and her own anger as she seemed to lack control over the timing of the explosions completely.

With a swift and skillful motion, Yang knocked his sister back a few feet, into Yuck's direction. The green rabbit, still invisible, leaned back instinctively. Yin landed right in front of him, her back facing Yuck. She was sitting between his legs which he had spread just in time for her landing to avoid touching her. She was so close he could smell her scent. Strawberry. That was kinda cute. The boy held his breath and pressed his back against the wall of the dojo, unsure about what to do. One wrong movement and he would be found out. He couldn't stop shaking. He didn't want his way of life to end. It was easy. Comfortable. This would ruin everything.

He examined her. Her soft looking pink fur shining in the suns. Her shoulders rising and falling with her breathing. He almost wanted to reach out and touch her. Yin rubbed her head and she alternated between looking at her brother and her father before getting up from the ground. Her side brushed against the green rabbit's leg briefly, but fortunately, the girl didn't notice. Yuck exhaled slowly.

The practice didn't last as long as usual, due to Yin's frustration and lack concentration. It still lasted a while though. By the time the old panda allowed them to stop it was noon.

"When should we go to the movies?" The girl asked as she started putting away some training equipment that they had begun using later on in the practice session.

Yang shrugged in response. "Don't care." He helped her carrying the equipment. "Now, maybe?"

"I'd prefer taking a shower first."

"Spare me the details." Yang shuddered.

"I wasn't going to give you any." Yin hit him in the back of his head. "Let's just go after I'm done."

The two of them finished cleaning up and went inside, following the example of their father. Yuck was stunned by relief that moment. Everything worked out in the end. He moved over to the living room window, once he found himself able and confident to move around again. The boy inside was replying to a text on his phone. His sister headed for the stairs. Yuck soon saw the upstairs bathroom window open a little to let out steam. Then the shower and Yin's humming could be heard. Every now and again she also sang a little. The green rabbit didn't levitate to the window or move any closer to it, at all. He was above doing things like that.

The boy waited, practicing his patience. Soon enough the twins were both ready to go and they took off. They went to see a movie, as planned. It was some Fantasy movie. Yuck didn't bother figuring out the name. He decided not to follow the twins inside, despite having assumed that he would do so earlier, as there was nothing interesting that would happen there. Instead he stayed outside and relaxed his mind and powers, by becoming visible. He had strained his powers that day. Being so close during their training meant no way to alternate between visible and invisible. He pulled his hood over his head and walked over to a nearby bench where he simply sat, looking at the ground, glancing up every now and again to make sure no one was watching him or approaching him. As he sat there he thought about the training.

Something struck him as odd. The old panda was a high level WooFoo Master. He had enhanced senses in that regard. He should have noticed the presence of another WooFoo user. Especially at that small distance. Yuck had already worried about him sensing his presence when it was only observing from a distance. The boy leaned back. It was probably nothing. The man was simply getting old. Or he was paying too close attention to his children to notice anything else. There were many plausible explanations. The green rabbit had to stop being so paranoid. Otherwise he would end up with the same amount of sanity as that witch that he had met once. Purple and tall in stature. With a distinct hatred for most men. Especially brothers and fathers.

When the twins came out they did not go back to the dojo together. They split up, saying 'bye' to each other in a friendly way. While Yang headed back home, Yin went into the shopping area of the town. Yuck got up and followed her. Without using invisibility. He knew it was dangerous, but at least people would not run into him and be freaked out by the apparent solid nothingness. He had been assumed to be a ghost more than once. And with his tiredness, giving his WooFoo a break wasn't such a bad idea. He followed the girl into a mall when he was interrupted.

"Excuse me. Sir!" A loud woman beside him addressed him. He wanted to ignore her and keep going but he had to act normal. Acknowledging her was the better choice. He looked at the woman. She was a tall, thin flamingo. On her casual clothes was a name tag, showing that she was from some store. "Can I interest you in participating in a survey?" She had too much make up on her face. It was beyond the point of beautiful and somewhere around creepy and fake.

"No. I have to-" But Yuck couldn't explain. He was cut off by the woman.

"It will only take a second. Please? You will get a coupon of your choosing if you complete it!" She tried to tempt him into doing the survey.

"Now is really not the -" And yet again the female wouldn't let him finish. He started to become angry.

"Alright, alright. Two coupons. You drive a hard bargain, Sir." She said, trying to be humorous and cheerful.

"It's not about that, it's simply that-" He was slowly growing furious.

"Come on, just-" She tried to start another attempt of convincing him.

"No!" The boy yelled and shot a ray of raw WooFoo magic at her. People all around started staring, some of them in fear. Mumbling could be heard. Crap. Yin was bound to notice the commotion. He made a run for it out of the mall and became invisible again. He levitated onto the roof of the building. He was glad about wearing the hood. It hid his most distinct features.

He wanted to wait for Yin to come back out but the building had multiple exits and since there was no easy way of telling where she went or where she was going to go after, he had no idea which one she would choose and he could not monitor all of them at the same time. The safest bet was probably to return to the dojo and wait there. She had to go back there eventually.

So that is what the green rabbit did. He grew bored quickly, waiting there by the dojo. But after a while, in the evening, the girl finally returned. But she was not alone. Beside her was some guy. Tall and strong-looking. He had brown hair and yellow eyes. And he was a complete stranger. He and Yin -who was holding a small plastic bag- said goodbye at the front gate before the girl went in. Once the gate was closed again she sighed and put her hand to her forehead in a mild form of despair before going inside.

This wasn't new to Yuck. Being single and having a decent amount of time on her hands, Yin would meet a guy every now and again in the hopes of having hit the jackpot of boyfriend material. So far she had had no luck with that matter. Either that or said jackpot boyfriend had no interest in her. The observer had deemed every single one too stupid, too superficial or otherwise unworthy of dating a WooFoo anyway. Only because he himself was one, of course. And he would never date anyone below his standards. He took it personally that Yin had started considering dating losers at some point.

She went inside, where she told her brother why she was home later than intended. News that didn't appear to raise any sort of interest in him. Yuck was spying from the window again. Yin revealed that she had not bought anything special at the mall, when Yang asked. Only some shampoo and showering gel and the likes. The boy outside was disappointed. He had hoped for something more interesting, although he had no idea what that would be.

The rest of the day went by normally, or so it seemed. Just when Yuck was about to leave, having watched Yin read in her room again, the pink girl left her room and the dojo itself. Yuck was surprised and curious. He hid in the shadows of the night as the girl stepped into the moonlight. Her pink fur was met by the silver rays of the moons. He watched her closely. She created a Foo-Field around herself. Yuck quickly figured out that it was soundproof. She raised her hands and created Foo-splosion-Orbs again. She tried to control the time. She tried hard. The green one could see the concentration on her face and the disappointment when she failed. He watched her and he felt something odd. Maybe... pity? Did he pity her for failing? That was ridiculous. The weak failed and that was that. That was life.

And yet he wanted to do something for her, help her. "Trans-foo-mate." He whispered and turned two flowers into a notepad and a pen. He took them and glanced at Yin. He was not doing this for her. He was only doing it so he would not have to be ashamed to have been defeated by someone as weak as her in the past. That was it. He wrote some advice onto one of the notepad sheets. He realized that he was going to break a rule he had made for himself at some point: Don't interact. Keep your distance. But looking back on the day (and some other occasions), that rule had been stretched and bent already. He let the sheet levitate over to the Foo-Field quickly and allowed it to hit it like the wind had blown the paper there. Yin noticed it immediately. Her Foo-Field vanished and she took the paper. She was about to find a trashcan for it, thinking of it as garbage, when she saw the advice.

'_They are just advanced Foo-Orbs, moron. Nothing new.'_

Yin looked up from the paper the instant she was done reading. She looked around. "... Hello? Is someone there?" She started to walk around. "Hello?" She sounded curious and worried at the same time. She hesitated but then tried her new attack again. Yuck could see on her face that she used the new way of thinking. And it worked! Yin cheered quietly. She even jumped on the spot a little. The boy couldn't help but smile. "Whoever you are." Yin started again. "Thanks."

Nodding to himself, Yuck took off. On the way home he explained over and over to himself how he had not been nice to her and how that had been an act of selfishness, not kindness or anything else.

* * *

><p>Next one will be more interesting I promise :p<p>

Reviews would be nice!


	3. Just a sister

The next day, around noon, Yuck was on one of the trees just outside the dojo wall again. It was high enough for one to see what was beyond the wall if they were to sit on one of the upper branches, which was what the boy was doing. As usual, he was utilizing invisibility to stay hidden. In the yard of the dojo were Yin and Yang, training.

They trained for about half an hour before Yang stopped abruptly to check the time. "Aw crud!" He said loudly, causing his sister to interrupt her training, as well. "What's the matter, bro?" She looked at him.

"I'm late!" He started to run inside.

"For what?" Yin called after him, but she turned her attention back to her targets. Her Foo-splosion-orbs were coming along nicely. Yuck smiled a little at that.

"My date!" And with that Yang ran into the dojo.

Yin sighed a little and turned her full attention back to the targets. She seemed less enthusiastic though. The boy in the tree rolled his eyes. The girl had to stop being down whenever someone mentioned date or dating or boyfriend or whatever else. It wasn't like it was a necessity to have a relationship. Though if the rabbit looked deeply into his questionable heart, he found a bit of sympathy.

After only a minute, the blue rabbit came sprinting out of the building. He stopped at the gate to pull it open. "What about the training? Dad will be upset." Yin called out to her brother once again.

"Cover for me, will you? Thanks!" And he vanished through the door. The green rabbit didn't bother looking after him. He kept his gaze resting on the female.

She continued training. Making orbs, shooting targets, sighing every now and then.

Yuck couldn't shake the feeling that he should do something. Whatever it was. But what was there that he was capable of without blowing his cover? What was he capable of that would help the girl, at all? He could distract her. Give her something to do. Maybe if he made a tree fall onto the dojo or something or lit a couple of the trees on fire she would be busy and stop moping.

But before he could ignite any innocent wood someone else took the spotlight of distraction. Or something else. In a matter of seconds thick gray clouds covered the sky like a blanket. Rain began pouring down and thunder and lightning struck unusually quickly and in an nonrhythmic pattern, indicating that this sudden thunderstorm was somehow artificially produced. Yuck pulled up his hood. He was about to hop off the tree to find the source of the storm, curiosity having struck him but the source revealed itself before he was able to do anything. Or rather _he _revealed _himself. _

A person lowered himself from above onto the dojo wall in front of the invisible green rabbit. His hands were glowing with read magic. "It is I, Carl the evil cockroach wizard!" Lightning struck, though not in the usual evil fashion, but as part of the enormous thunderstorm. Wind was increasing by the second. Yin looked at the roach.

"You're making a thunderstorm?" She yelled her question, the loud thunder making it difficult to understand her. The wind increased. Yuck began holding onto the tree and Yin was crouching down to avoid losing her balance.

The only one who appeared unaffected by the strong wind was Carl. "Yes. I am making a thunderstorm." He said proudly.

"To what end?" The girl shouted.

"What?" The cockroach yelled, he narrowed his eyes as he attempted to understand her.

"I said: To what end?"

"I can't hear you, did you ask me why I was doing it?" He yelled his whole sentence. Yuck watched the exchange. He would be amused if there wasn't rain hitting his face at a painful speed.

"Pretty much." The girl answered loudly, having heard him.

"You know what." Carl said in a normal voice. He used his magic to levitate Yin closer to himself. "Okay. Now. What were you saying, sweetie?"

"I said: To what end." She didn't even bother making it sound like a question anymore, the entire situation obviously becoming too ridiculous for her.

"Ah. Yes. My evil scheming. You want to know my reasoning!"

"Duh." She rolled her eyes.

"Did you just- did you. You duh'd me!" Carl sounded extremely offended.

Yin sighed. "Carl, we've been doing this for _years_. Recognize the pattern, will you? Is this still about impressing your mother?"

"What? Psh. No." The cockroach made a gesture, dismissing that accusation. "No, I'm doing my evil freelancing-style. Evil for the sake of being evil."

"I don't think that- nevermind." The pink rabbit shook her head. Arguing with the evil cockroach wizard was pointless. It always had been. "What about blowing up city hall last month? You even shouted that that was for your mother."

"Well, it was her birthday. And I figured, y'know, I'd make her a little something nice."

"An explosion?" Yin crossed her arms in front of her chest.

"Those were fireworks!" The cockroach screamed. "Wasn't that obvious? That was clearly obvious."

The girl shook her head. "And what is this supposed to be?" She gestured towards the sky. "A laser-light show? Please."

"No, this is my latest evil plan, little WooFoo girl- wait. Girl. Where's your brother?" Carl looked around, apparently realizing only now that Yang wasn't around. That or he was concerned that the blue rabbit might jump out of hiding and attack him.

"Out dating. You'll have to make do with me today."

"Ech." The cockroach rolled his eyes. "Well fine. I guess I will. See, my plan is-"

"Yin-cinerate." The girl said it without enthusiasm as a ray of fire shot from her hand, sending the cockroach flying and immediately ending the thunderstorm. It had been getting easier and easier to catch the roach off guard over time. That or Yin simply had gotten better at it.

The girl landed and turned away to clean up the mess the short thunderstorm had caused in the yard. She did not worry about Carl anymore.

Yuck, on the other hand, did. Carl, having been sent flying, collided with the green rabbit in the tree. The invisibility spell broke and the two boys fell onto the floor. They both sat up and rubbed their heads.

"Who are you?" The roach shrieked and Yuck immediately covered his mouth. He would not have himself revealed to Yin because of this boy's stupidity.

"Doesn't matter." He replied and when he was certain that the cockroach was done with loud noise he released him. He got up and dusted himself off. He had to leave now. If he got back to watching, he cockroach would know too much about his activities and maybe even stick around.

Carl got up. "Oh, yes it does. You … You seem familiar. Have we met?"

"No." Yuck grunted and began heading away from the dojo. Much to his dismay, the other boy hopped after him and began to follow him.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes." It wasn't a lie. They had never met in the way Carl thought they had. Yuck probably just reminded him of Yin and Yang. It was not that hard to see a resemblance.

"So." The roach hesitated to speak and Yuck wished he'd shut up all together. But instead he levitated beside the rabbit as the latter walked quickly. "What were you doing back there, just hanging out? Were you following me?" The cockroach shrieked once again. "Have you been following me around for a while?"

"No. I don't even know you."

"Then why- oh. Oh I see. Do you identify as evil?" Carl smirked, some weird scenario was probably on his mind.

"Does it matter?" The green rabbit mumbled.

"To me it does." Yuck could swear that he saw the roach flutter his eyelashes at him but decided to ignore it. "See, if you're evil then I will assume that you were spying on Yin and Yang because you are their nemesis of some sort and maybe we can work out a scheme. But if you're a good guy..." His voice trailed off, forcing the rabbit to repeat.

"If I'm a good guy...?" He looked at Carl for a brief moment. "Then what?"

"If you're a good guy then I have to assume that you were hanging around there for goodhearted reasons. And you were a boy, sitting in a tree, watching a girl..." The roach made some gestures with his hand. "Take the hint." He winked at Yuck.

"Wait. You mean- Me and _her? _No way." He put on a disgusted voice but as the mental image formed in the rabbit's mind it did not seem nearly as repelling as he pretended it was.

"Oh, yeah, yeah I see. You're one of those especially awkward teenagers." Carl nodded to himself. Yuck was annoyed. The wizard was not that much older than he was and yet he behaved like he had great wisdom to share. "A word of advice, my boy." He put an unwanted hand onto the rabbit's shoulder. "Don't hold it in. Confess and feel better." He patted the shoulder. "Trust me."

And with a poof and a small cloud of the smoke, the cockroach was gone. Yuck mentally disregarded everything he had said. "Stupid roach..." He muttered. "Yin and me? Disgusting." He pointed out. He looked around to make sure Carl was gone. Well, if he was alone again he might as well head back to the dojo.

Back at said dojo, Yin was still cleaned up garbage and broken training equipment. As Yuck sat on the wall, invisible as usual, he could hear the pink rabbit mutter cursewords and insults, aimed at the absent roach and some at her brother for just leaving during training. As she cleaned, her father stepped out. He looked around. "What happened here?" The panda examined the broken equipment with shock and annoyance.

"Carl." Yin spat out the name. "He always makes a mess and never accomplishes anything." She looked at her father. "He doesn't even have a proper reason to do anything bad. It's just that – I don't know- he thinks it's cool or something."

"Hrm." The panda grumbled. "It might be time to offer him a hand to the good side." He muttered.

"What?" The pink one sounded surprised but then she went back to cleaning and tidying. "We can do that?"

"People aren't inherently evil, Yin. Not even those that act evil. Carl used to be evil to please his mother and be better than his brother. But it seems he outgrew those reasons. Now he's just evil because he thinks that's what he is." Yo began levitating.

"So you're saying he isn't really evil?"

"Oh no, he's evil alright. But there is a possibility for us to turn that evil around. If there's a reason for him to become good it will be more appealing than evil fueled by nothing." The panda observed Yin and gave her a hand every once in a while, using his own WooFoo. "Next time he tries to do something, offer him the good side."

"And then what, we take him in and show him the errors of his ways?" The girl said that in a sarcastic voice, mocking the idea.

"Not exactly. But you try to befriend him. I'm sure he wouldn't reject the offer of companionship in favor of lonely wrong doings." So Yo was convinced that people could change and he would not turn someone away who realized what they have been doing wrong and asked for forgiveness. He still behaved like he had years earlier, when Yuck had been good for a little while. It was interesting to see he still had the same attitude.

"When he appears I'll try to talk to him." Yin sighed.

"Speaking about appearing, where's your brother?" Yo looked around again.

"Dating. If he asks, I tried my best to cover for him." The rabbit carried away some rubble.

"Of course." The old man sighed. He then changed the topic.

"Yes. Of course." Yin's voice showed anger. "Of course he goes on a date and leaves me here. Of course I have to meet Carl. Of course."

Yo looked at his daughter with concern. He ceased levitating and walked over to her to put a hand on her shoulder. "Yin, you've been acting very... negatively lately. You know that if something is bothering you, you can tell me about it, right? Unless it's training. You have to do your training."

The girl hesitated. She looked at her parent and teacher. "I'm fed up with it." She states.

"With Yang going out with that girlfriend of his?"

"No. Not really, at least. I'm happy for him. It's just-" She paused and looked around as if searching for the right words. Yuck on the tree felt like he was not supposed to hear this. Even more so than usually when he was lurking around. But he stayed. He wanted to know what made Yin feel the way she did. "Remember when we defeated the Nightmaster? The first one, not Eradicus."

Yo nodded. "Of course."

"I feel like it started then that Yang just had the better life." She groaned. "Damn. I can't believe I'm saying something like this. I mean I've got it pretty good. Got a home, a family, I can do WooFoo, … It's a pretty good way to live, isn't it?"

"I'd like to think it is." The panda began to levitate and his daughter did the same beside him.

"Exactly. So why do I feel like I'm only an addition?"

"What do you mean?" The man raised an eyebrow. Yuck didn't understand, either.

"Back then, when Yang and I fought bad guys almost on a daily basis it was almost always him saving me. Him being the hero, him leading. What was I? The nerdy sister. I... still am." She looked down. "Even now Yang has that relationship and no one even looks at me twice."

"That's not true." The panda tried his best to sound kind and loving. "You're a heroine, too, Yin. You have saved lives, you've helped people. Don't sell yourself short. Just because your brother is the more impulsive and forward one of the both of you does not mean that he is more of a hero or more of anything than you. I mean... I could never play chess with him or have discussions with him the way I do with you."

"I... I suppose." Yin said, but she did not seem much happier.

"And I'm sure that someday someone will come along and treat you the way you deserve." He put a hand on her shoulder. "Just please don't feel like you're not a good person of your own."

The girl looked at him for a moment, then she smiled. "Thanks, Dad." Father and daughter shared a hug.

"Aw, it's no problem." He let go off her and looked at the rubble and garbage. "Why don't you leave that for your brother." He smirked.

She chuckled. "Sure thing." She stopped levitating.

Yo turned to the dojo. "I'm going to watch my soap opera. You can join me, if you want."

"No, I think I'll train a little more. I'm almost getting the Foo-splosion-orbs done perfectly now." She smiled.

The man snickered. "That's my girl." He levitated through the door and shut it behind himself.

Yin returned to training with a smile on her face. She began training and did so until the late afternoon, much longer than anticipated. Her training ended rather abruptly though. She tried to make one of the exploding orbs and hit it with a her energy racket before it exploded.

She managed to do so, but, unfortunately for Yuck, it was shot into his direction. He managed to duck in time, dodging it, but he could not avoid the explosion just behind him. His invisibility broke and he fell onto the ground in the dojo yard. "Ugh..." He rubbed his head, not realizing that the female rabbit was staring at him.

"What the.." She muttered, the racket in her hand disappeared. "Are you...?"

The boy looked up and found himself looking back right into her eyes.

"...Yuck?"

* * *

><p>I cannot bring myself to proofread, so sorry if there's typos or something.<p>

Reviews make my day~


	4. Tied up

The silence that filled the air was thick and heavy. The two rabbits stared at each other with wide eyes and shock.

No. No, no, no! No! Yuck could not believe that this was actually happening. He had thought about it many times, worried about and feared it but always brushed it off. Now what? What to do, what to say? Charge at her? Attack her? Start this damn old routine of fighting and hiding? Yang was not around, he might even have a decent shot but- no.

He got up slowly and stayed close to the wall, the girl's eyes were still on him. He had no idea what to say to her. He didn't want to fight but the last time they officially met that's what happened. The last time she had seen him was in the heat of battle. She blinked. "You... you are Yuck, right?" As if awakening from a trance she realized that she was simply standing there, dumbfounded, so she charged her magic.

The green rabbit swallowed. "Y-Yes." He did not get ready to fight, he did not produce some kind of weapon. He didn't want to beat her into the ground, didn't want to kill her and her family. He- he had no idea what he truly wanted but that was not it. Everything felt weird and awkward. Yin was simply staring at him, ready to pounce and fight at any given second. The boy looked into her eyes and he slowly but steadily raised his hands, his palms facing her, thereby showing that he had no intention to fight. "... Let's... not fight." He said.

This caught the pink girl completely off guard. "I- what?" She sounded confused and disbelieving but her hands stopped glowing nonetheless. "You... don't want to fight?" She examined him over and over again as if searching for the trick, searching for a hint to what ruse he was trying to pull off.

But there was no ruse. No scheme. He took a deep breath. "No, I don't." He tried to sound reassuring, but he could not even fathom how she was feeling at that moment. An old enemy reappeared without the will to fight. Of course something seemed fishy about it. "Look, Yin, I... get that you can't really trust me." This was difficult for him, as well. He had never spoken to someone like this. Trying to be nice and gentle and kind was not what he knew himself to be good at. "But, um-" He hesitated, trying to form the words in his head before he spoke them. "- you don't really have to fight me, do you?"

"What the hell are you saying?" She narrowed her eyes. He had upset her somehow. This was not going his way at all. "You- you are an enemy! A bad one! The things you've done, what you've proven yourself capable of- of course I have to fight you!" She charged up her magic again and she gritted her teeth but she paused. The girl didn't appear sure of herself, at all.

"That hasn't always been the answer, has it?" Yuck stared into her eyes. He wondered about his own behavior. He could flick a powerful foo-orb at her and run for it. But something made him want to stay. As he thought about going back to his lonely life, his pathetic being, he almost whimpered. But Yin, she... had always been kind and nice. Maybe if she trusted him, maybe then he- he didn't know what would happen then. "Don't you remember? When you fought me again and again... even though I was against it?"

The girl looked at the ground for a moment. Then back at him. "You're saying things to mess with my head. You're just guilt tripping me so I'll let my guard down around you!"

"No." He became a little frustrated. "Don't you think that if I had bad intentions I would have attacked you already? Yang isn't around, is he? I'm stronger than you."

"I've gotten stronger! You don't know how powerful I am. You're being cautious." She hissed on the last 's'.

"That's not how it works, I'm always ahead of you in ways of power, don't you get that?" He had to calm down. Getting mad at her and being rude would not convince her of his pure intentions. If they were pure. He still wasn't sure about that. "You know I am fueled by aggression and impatience. Do you honestly believe that someone like me could stand here for this long without doing something if he seriously wanted to fight?"

Yin hesitated but then finally powered down again. "I don't trust you." She glared. "I don't know why you're here after all these years, but it's certainly not because you wanted to stop by and say hello or something like that." She crossed her arms in front of her chest. "I have no reason to believe or trust or think anything good about you whatsoever. But-" She paused again, only for a moment. "- no one should ever say that I don't give people chances. So explain yourself. If you don't want to fight, what _do _you want?"

That was the top question, wasn't it? He didn't know the answer himself. But if he said that she would blast him into next week. She was aggravated to say the least. One wrong answer and she would try to engage in battle with him. But which of all the possible answers were the wrong ones? "A home." He then blurted out. That sounded so pathetic. What a loser. That wasn't even true- was it?

"Pardon?" Yin asked. The anger vanished for a second, replaced by genuine confusion.

"Think about it, Yin. Your family and you are WooFoo, I am WooFoo. It only makes sense for me to stick around." He shrugged. That was not entirely the truth, but close enough not to get him murdered so it panned out for the moment.

"You are WooFoo, but you are a bad person. See, that's the important thing here. My family and I are good people. You are not. You don't get to 'stick around'." She sneered.

The boy fought back a growl at the infuriating girl. "But what if I'm no longer bad, hm? People can change, I thought I had proven that once and for all."

That seemed to hit Yin in a sore spot. "You did." She agreed. "But there is no way it would happen again. If anything then your anger at us, your hatred, grew because of it. It wasn't like after that _incident _you stayed away. You were the one to come back for more aggressive fighting. Do not pin that on me."

"You caused me to go back to it!" He yelled but then immediately quieted down again. He could not risk alerting the panda. "I was nice. I was happy with myself. Your brother and you did not pause for once second, a tiny tiny second, to consider that I was being honest. I don't know whether you were just being ignorant or whether I didn't try hard enough for your tastes, but whatever happened is on you."

The girl was speechless for a moment. She stared at the boy with anger and... regret? "Let's say -just for a moment- that you actually went and became good again. In this purely hypothetical, fantasy-like world where you are a good person, why did you come here now of all times? What have you been doing for all these years? What do you mean by you want a 'home'? Where the hell did you even come from just now? Were you hiding somewhere?"

The questions were shot at Yuck like bullets and he made an effort to memorize all of them. And more pressingly to answer her questions in a way that would make him seem trustworthy. That was the priority at that moment.  
>"I came here now because it only now occurred to me that I could go back." Lie.<br>"For all these years I have been trying to better myself. Not all the time, but piece by piece." Lie.  
>"I mean I want to stick around and maybe have friends and things like that." The truth?<br>"I was just levitating over the wall when you hit me, I knew that trying the front door would have been a waste of effort." Lie.  
>"No I wasn't really hiding, you simply hit me at an inconvenient time." Lie.<p>

Yin looked at him. She seemed uncertain about whether to believe him or not. "You expect me to believe all of that?"

"Not entirely, but I was hoping that you could try to give me the benefit of the doubt which might then lead to trust." He looked at the ground for only a moment, breaking the eye contact.

The girl looked around. "I'll be honest with you -mostly because lying would make me sink to your level- I don't know what I'm supposed to believe."

The green rabbit looked at her, his eyes lit up. That was progress. She no longer had her heart set on him being a thoroughly bad person. "I really want another chance, Yin. I want the fighting to stop. I want to be able to talk to someone without getting angry." He stepped closer but stopped when he saw her stepping back, away from him.

"You can't expect me to throw all doubts and worries overboard. I mean. Freaking hell, Yuck, do you even know how long it's been since I've seen you?" She looked at him again. "And all you've done now is talk and talk about how you've changed and about how you deserve for me to trust you. I should wait for Yang to come home and- " She swallowed. "- get his opinion."

"Yin, you can make a goddamn decision on your own." He remembered what he had heard earlier. Her doubts about herself, how she felt about her brother. It had to stop. "You are the one making the sensible decisions. Or at least you make better ones than your idiot brother." He narrowed his eyes but then remembered that he was pretending not to have been there in years. "Unless that's changed, of course."

"No. You're right." She looked at him. "He would only be aggressive and unreasonable. I'm not like that." She narrowed her eyes once more and focused on him as if something would be revealed to her by staring at him. "Fine." She then muttered. "I guess I could try giving you another chance. It's what Yang wouldn't do, so maybe it's the right thing." She nodded to herself. Senseless logic. But it worked out in Yuck's favor so he could not care less.

"Really?" He smiled a little. "Awesome. Terrific. Perfect."

Before he could say any more words she interrupted him. "But I can't just let you inside the dojo. I still don't trust you, Yuck. One wrong move and you can kiss your ass goodbye." She looked at the dojo behind her for a short moment. "No there is no way I am letting you in there with all the weapons and artifacts."

"But... that was the entire point of me trying to convince you. Let me stick around, be a friend, you know." He became a little angry.

"Well, what do you expect me to do, wise guy? I'm not risking you robbing everything we own and using it for some dark, awful purpose. And even if you're really good. In that hypothetical place where you are honestly good-hearted and nice and whatnot, as soon as my bro sees you, you're out. I don't know about dad..."

"Hide me, then." Yuck shrugged.

"Excuse me?"

"Just hide me. Until you're sure you can trust me and then you have more ground to plant reasoning on when explaining to your bro why you haven't beaten me into a bloody pulp, yet." Yuck looked at her and explained.

"Even if I did you could still run around and wreck stuff. Within seconds you could set fire to the dojo." She shook her head. She didn't trust him but she wanted to take him in. She confused the green rabbit, but as he thought about it he figured that defying her brother and doing something important on her own might be enough reason to take him in.

The boy then held out his arms, wrists together. "Tie me up." He said, not sure where he was taking all the faith from that he placed in Yin.

The girl looked at him in surprise for a moment, then she looked to the side. "Dude, I don't care what kind of sick things you're into but I'm not going to-"

"I won't be able to do you or your dojo harm." He rolled his eyes as if that had been obvious.

"Oh." Yin blushed, embarrassed about the mistake she had made. "Yes. Obviously. I was only messing with you." Without any further questions she transformed nearby plants into a thick rope. She took it and looked at the boy in front of her. "How do I know one rope is enough to hold you back?" She raised an eyebrow.

"Then blindfold me if you must. Look, just do what you have to do, I don't care." He shrugged. "Unless you're the one who's into sick things, then I'm not so sure." He grinned at his playful joke, causing the girl to glare at him.

She stepped closer and began wrapping the rope around his wrists. As she did so,Yuck looked around. This was how far he was willing to go to cease his old lifestyle? Being tied up by the female WooFoo warrior he had tricked so many times? Maybe there was more to the idea of sticking around, after all. Maybe those years of solitude had uncovered something inside him that made him crave friends, family or something along those lines.

"Do you even know how to tie someone up properly?" He pointed out and grunted as he wiggled his wrists. They were capable of moving a lot within the bounds Yin had put on him.

"Shut up!" She snapped. "Of course I know how to do this..." She redid the knot but to no avail. Yuck asked her a few more times whether she was able to do it only to be snapped at repeatedly. After the nth try the rope was tightly around the boy's wrists. The pink rabbit seemed proud of her accomplishment of tying up the other. "See? I told you I knew how to do it."

"After finding it out, of course you knew." The boy stuck out his tongue.

"Do you want to be let inside or not?" The female rabbit crossed her arms in front of her chest.

He sighed. "I do."

"Then remember that you're on thin ice here. Let's go." She grabbed a hold of the rope holding his wrists together and began to tug him to the dojo.

"What about the old panda?" Yuck resisted a little, not wanting to find out what would happen when Yo discovered him. He could probably smell the lies the rabbit had told.

"His soap is still on. The end of the world couldn't get him to pay attention to things around him." She tugged more. "Now let's go or I'll leave you here like this."

"Fine, fine, sheesh." He walked along with her.

It turned out that Yin had been right. They went through the front door and hallway without the old man so much as glancing up. Yin shouted a greeting at him and he shouted one back but that was it. She seemed nervous and still uncertain about her actions, but Yuck couldn't blame her in the least. It was a strange situation. For both of them. The boy examined the dojo inside closely. He had been inside a few times but never like this. Especially not with his wrists bound. The place was clean enough, presumably thanks to Yin. There were some photos on the wall. They depicted the small family over the years. Some pictures were also with friends or Yang's girlfriend.

As they walked the girl looked at the boy ever so often to gesture for him to walk along quickly or be quiet. They reached her room soon enough. She dragged Yuck inside and closed the door. They were alone.

* * *

><p>Please review, thanks~<p> 


End file.
